


A Normal Life

by reliayay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bullying, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Loki Likes Taylor Swift, Multi, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, im so sorry i had to, it actually is, maria and howard are good parents, steve hates Tony, steve is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliayay/pseuds/reliayay
Summary: Tony is a student at SHIELD High, has great parents and good grades. He has friends, good teachers and even is in a club. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

"Ughh," Tony groaned. He pushed the duvet off and attempted to stand up before promptly falling off the bed and onto the floor. He lay there for three seconds before sighing and getting up. He wished that it wasn’t Monday or at least that there was no school on Monday. Not that anything would come of it, of course. Wishes and dreams were for children. Tony grabbed his phone and moved into the bathroom, staring tiredly at the mirror. He splashed some water on his face and was just about to strip and change into his school clothes when his phone buzzed.

“Hey Tony, don’t forget to bring your Physics textbook to school again :) –Pepper”

“good morning pepper, well i don’t even need to have the material, ive already memorised the whole textbook –Tony”

“Tony… -Pepper”

“yes yes, ill put the book in my bag, ms potts :P –Tony”

“The bus just pulled up at the bus stop. Gotta go, bye! See you after school? –Pepper”

“yeah, sure. bye pep –Tony”

It was a pity that Pepper’s father insisted that she went to Elite High, an all-girls school, or else she would be with Tony in SHEILD High. Almost all of SHIELD Elementary’s students went on to the affiliated High school. They had both gone to SHIELD Elementary together a few months back before they graduated and went separate ways. Needless to say, SHIELD was unhappy to let go of one of their best students.

Tony pulled on his jeans and walked out of the bathroom. He spun in a slow circle, locating the textbook. He picked it off his floor, god knows everything was on the floor anyways, placing it in his bag. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out his room.

He headed downstairs, calling out to his mother and father at the table.

“Hey dad, hey mom, good morning,” Tony slid into his chair at the table before starting to eat his yogurt.

“Tony, will you be coming home for dinner today?” Maria Stark asked her son.

“No, I’ll probably still be in school. I have club today, remember?”

“I still don’t see the point of that silly club of yours. Why bother with the other useless students?” Howard’s criticism follows Tony everywhere he went. Little known to most, Tony was the president of the Math/Science study club. So far, there were only five actual students in the club, excluding Tony. Contrary to what most people thought, the club wasn’t really exclusive or anything, it was just that it was requested that students have at least a 80% score on the entrance test. Okay, maybe it was a bit exclusive.

“It’s fun,” Tony replied through a mouth of yoghurt. Tony knew better than to try and explain, yet again, to Howard about how it was great to be able to talk to other people about topics they shared interest in. Howard was more of a one-man show, not really willing to share ideas or anything much at all, not even with Tony and Maria.

“Don't talk with food in your mouth, darling,” Maria chastened her son.

Tony ignored her and continued eating.

“You’re going down to SI today, or to the workshop?”

“Workshop. I’ve got something special this month,” Howard replied with a self-satisfied smirk.

“Ah! I have to meet Rhodey, bye mom, bye dad!”

Tony threw the yoghurt cup in the trash before rushing out the door. Charging through the expansive gardens, he exited the front gate of the large estate. Alike every other day, Rhodey stood there leaning against the tall metal fence, staring down at his phone. Today, however, there was someone else with him.

“Loki!”

“Stark,” Loki drily replied, “I still see no point in coming here, Rhodes. Honestly, it’s longer this way.”

“Shut up, you didn’t have to come,” came Rhodes’ tart reply, “Let’s go,”

The trio walked down the road towards their school. Rhodey was texting on his phone, probably to his mystery girlfriend whom he refused to tell Tony about. Loki had put in his earphones, and turned the volume up so high that Tony could hear it. After hearing the first few bars of the song, however, Tony burst out laughing.  
Loki pulled out one side of his earphones, turned and glared at Tony, raising one eyebrow.

“What?”

“You’re, you’re listening to, to Taylor Swift!” Tony said through gasps of air and laughter.

Loki put his earphone back in, ignoring Tony.

As they walked along, the silence soon became unbearable for Tony. He could keep quiet, he really could. Or maybe not. He suddenly remembered something.  
“Hey, remember when there was the bet as to how long I would last during the sponsored challenge? Heh, I kept quiet for like, two days straight! I raised almost a thousand dollars from that, so many people placed money on me not being able to keep quiet for an hour, but then I went and did 48 hours! Nobody put that on, so everyone lost. Remember how surprised Vis was? He was all over it, all ‘look at my best friend and what he did’, it was so fun, I mean I mostly wrote notes and stuff but I was quiet, actually no it was pretty bad I nearly talked about 698 times, and it’s not nearly it really was that number, because I counted, I like counting a lot, math is fun. Hey, do we have homework? I can’t remember if we had physics or math or English, sometimes I wonder why I took so many classes for. But actually I probably done it already, I mean I did four months advance, and that was two months ago so I probably had no homework. I hope I get a good grade, no, I know I’ll get a good grade, I always do, what university do you guys want to go to? I want to get into MIT I think it’s-“

“YOU IMBECILE, CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS?” Loki roared at Tony, very obviously pissed off.

The rest of the walk was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was actually pretty bad, but I swear chapter 2 is better!  
> I'd also like to just mention that I'm now halfway through chapter two, so hold on tight!  
> This is also not beta'd, so if there's any mistakes, please excuse them and inform me so i can correct them :)


	2. The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes into contact with the Avengers' leader, a certain Steve Rogers.

They reached school quickly. As the three of them had different classes, Loki and Rhodey both being older than Tony, they split up. Not looking where he was going, Tony walked to his locker. He had suddenly thought of a new idea, one that involved some sort of laser beam that could shoot holograms, and was muttering under his breath the theories and logics related to the subject.

Tony smacked into a very, very tall, muscle-y person.

“Oi, look where you’re going, kid,”

Oh no. He had walked into, quite literally, the leader of the notorious ‘Avengers’ group. They basically ran the whole school, and were well known and liked by all. They stood up to bullies and ‘avenged’ the victims, thus their name. All of them, everyone said, were nice and easy to get along with. But Tony didn’t care. He was still terrified of Steve; no matter how many times Rhodey told him he was a friendly guy. Rhodey had Steve in his History class, and they were mostly friends.

Steve, as they say, likes everyone

Steve doesn’t like Tony.

He thought that Tony was stuck up and spent too much money; he thought that Tony acted out and was annoying; he thought that Tony was narcissistic and selfish. But most of all, he thought that Tony was a bully.

On the first day of school, Tony had entered the school and acted as if he owned the place, a defence tactic Tony used when he felt out of place. Transition between Middle School and High School was not an easy one, not even for a genius. He had thrown his money about, as per usual, he let everyone know his genius, and he had made sure everyone knew who his parents were. Unfortunately, this had been taken badly by Steve, and by extension, the rest of the Avengers. It only got worse when Tony got to know Vision, a small knowledgeable boy who, although older than Tony, was also new in the school. Tony had, as he did when making friendships, taken lead and began asserting power. This, as it seemed, did not sit well with Steve. Sadly, Steve didn’t know Tony doesn’t make friendships easily, and making a new friend on the first day of school was akin to a miracle to Tony. Which is why, when he stepped in and told Tony off, and tried to abduct Vision into his group, Tony reacted badly. It didn’t help either that their fathers were business partners, which, at least to Howard, meant more than anything else.

Not one to dwell on old memories, Tony shook off the memory and looked up. Shooting Steve a very dazzling, bright, plastic smile, he quickly side-stepped around the elder boy to his locker. 

Tony could feel Steve staring at his back, silently demanding some form of apology for Tony’s ‘rude’ behaviour. Gosh, and they claimed that they stopped bullies when their leader was one. Tony ignored Steve and picked up his Physics books before realising that he would have to get through the wall of Steve before he could get to his class.

“Excuse me, I have to get to my next class,” Tony muttered quietly.

“Really? I don’t seem to remember you caring all that much to be on time, or is it just for Physical Ed?”

Tony formed a harsh retort in his mind but shoved it away before he could say it. Tony hated Mr Rumlow, he always picked on Tony for being slower than the rest. It wasn’t his fault that he preferred Science and Math over Physical Education. He wished he had gotten Mr Barton, he was always nice to Tony due to the one time they had bumped into each other at the local archery grounds. Since then, Tony would make special arrows for Clint in exchange of easier PE lessons. Of course, that was mostly void now that Tony no longer had Clint as his PE teacher.

Tony bit his lip, not knowing how to reply. Thankfully, someone came to his rescue.

“Is there a problem here? Because I’m almost certain you should both be on the way to class by now. And you, Tony, should be in my classroom right now.”

Thank god for Dr Banner. If Steve was anything, he was a suck-up.

“Of course not, sir. I was simply reminding Tony that he ought to be more aware of time,” Steve straightened up, flashing a smile at Bruce. Bruce looked sceptical, raising an eyebrow and glancing at where Tony was standing nervously.

“Right. Quite useless if the both of you end up late anyways. Steve, you go to your next class, Tony, you can come with me.”

“Okay,” 

“Yes, sir,” The two boys replied at the same time, Tony grimacing while Steve shot him a glare.

As soon as Steve walked off, Tony and Bruce began walking towards the Physics Lab. Bruce looked concernedly at Tony.

“Tony, if anyone, even Steve, is bothering you, you can tell any of the teachers. I hate to be cliche, but we’re here for you, alright? I know you have a hard time making friends, and the Avengers are certainly not helping you any, so if you have any problems, you know where to find me, yes?”

“Yes, Dr Banner. Thanks,” Tony replied meekly, before quickly changing the topic. “But did you read that new paper published on gamma radiation? It’s so cool!” 

Bruce smiled as Tony rambled on about gamma radiation, plasma, palladium and unknown elements. 

Reaching the lab, Bruce tapped Tony on the arm.

“Tony, we’re here. Before going in, I want to remind you, we’re here for you.”

Before Tony could reply, Bruce opened the door and pushed him in before entering. Walking up to the front, he watched Tony make his way to his seat next to Vision.

“Ah, how nice that you’re not late for once, Mr Stark.”

Tony smiled. He knew he liked Dr Banner for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N AHHHHH okay so firstly I'm so sorry for not updating this. I forgot about this completely, I was working on my Lit project. I've got none of chapter 3 done, but I've got a brief idea of where I want to go with it.


End file.
